


Cooking Lessons

by ughdotcom



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Cooking, Cooking Lessons, Could be read as romantic or platonic but why, Don't copy to another site, F/M, Food, Gen, Other, Queerplatonic Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:56:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27940385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ughdotcom/pseuds/ughdotcom
Summary: Rose learns that The Doctor doesn't know how to cook
Relationships: Ninth Doctor & Rose Tyler, Ninth Doctor/Rose Tyler, Queerplatonic Ninth Doctor/Rose Tyler, Queerplatonic Tenth Doctor/Rose Tyler, Queerplatonic The Doctor (Doctor Who)/Rose Tyler, Tenth Doctor & Rose Tyler, Tenth Doctor/Rose Tyler, The Doctor (Doctor Who) & Rose Tyler, The Doctor (Doctor Who)/Rose Tyler
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	Cooking Lessons

“You can’t cook?” Rose said incredulously. “But you literally have a kitchen in the TARDIS? How do you eat?”

“I tend to go places with free food Rose, I just never learned.”

“No, come on.” She grabbed his hand and started dragging him over to the kitchen. “We’re learning how to cook.”

“Don’t we need aprons?” The Doctor asked as she pulled out a large cookbook that he didn’t remember having.

“Not unless you plan to make a mess of it.” She flipped to a page in the cookbook.

“Lemon, asparagus, and chicken pasta.  _ And _ the recipe is made for two.” She grinned, and he smiled back. “Ok, do you know where anything is in this kitchen? No? Then we should find all the ingredients first. This is the list. Can you grab the chicken, butter, cream, mozzarella, and parmesan from the fridge?”

“Yeah!” The Doctor grinned at being given a task, and opened the fridge. Somehow, the food hadn’t gone bad, probably due to weird time lord magic. The Doctor grabbed all the things he needed, even though he didn’t know the difference between parmesan and mozzarella and had to rely on the labels.

“I think this chicken might be vegan.” The Doctor said, studying the package it was in.

“Will it taste like real meat?” Rose said, arms full of spices and vegetables.

“Most likely.”

“Then it’s fine.” They all set their stuff down near the biggest counter. “Okay.” Rose said. “We start with the pasta.” She put the water in a large pot, put in a dash of salt, and waited for it to boil. When the water was boiling, she handed the linguine to The Doctor. “Pour it in.”

He moved to the stove, carefully pouring the pasta into the boiling water. “Good?” he asked, looking to Rose for affirmation.

“Good!” she agreed. “Ok, now we wait for that to become al dente.” They spent the time waiting by holding each other while sitting on the counter, until the pasta looked al dente. Rose strained out the water, and returned the pasta to the pot like the recipe said.

“What do we do now?” The Doctor said, flapping his hands and bouncing softly.

“It says we have to…” she checked the cookbook. “Cook the chicken. Put that skillet on the stove, will you?”

The Doctor complied eagerly.

“Ok, now pour in some olive oil.” she said, handing him the bottle. When the olive oil was in, she put in the chicken and sprinkled the seasoning over it. After the chicken was golden, she took it out and set it on a plate, where she let it rest before slicing it into thin strips. She then prepared the skillet in melted butter. After it had simmered she added the cheese and linguine, and when it was done she added the chicken on top.

“All done!” she said, showing The Doctor, who grinned. They took the food and moved to a table, where they sat down. Rose grabbed them two cups of water, and they started eating.

“This is good.” Rose said.

“It is.” The Doctor responded. 

“Cheers!” Rose said, lifting up her glass. “I’ll teach you how to bake next. Although if we want dessert with this, we’ll just run out to the shops.”

“Cheers!” The Doctor tapped his glass to hers. “Does chocolate cake sound good?”

“Amazing.” Rose smiled at him and he grinned back.

**Author's Note:**

> The recipe I used: https://www.delish.com/cooking/recipe-ideas/recipes/a52782/lemon-asparagus-chicken-pasta-recipe/
> 
> I'm a vegetarian but this sounds pretty good tbh


End file.
